


The man. The woman. She.

by Ichigoismoredeliciousthancake



Category: OC - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigoismoredeliciousthancake/pseuds/Ichigoismoredeliciousthancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll finish this soon...</p></blockquote>





	The man. The woman. She.

The man. The woman. She's watching them. They went to a bar tonight. They talked. They danced. They drank. Alot. They passed out. She went and gathered them up. She brought them home. She tied them up. She gagged them. She blinded them. She woke them up. They're confused. She spoke. Now they're scared. They scream behind their gags, "Let me go!", "What is this?", "Where am I?", "What's happening?"... She doesn't answer though. But she does laugh. That laughter is what scares them even more. They never noticed before, but now they do. They're naked. With their legs spread apart. Completely defenseless. Unable to move. They hear footsteps. She's walking closer towards them. Then she stops. It's completely silent. She speaks. Her voice soft, but intimidating. "You are absolutely beautiful... And your beauty will be shared with our children." The footsteps started again. They both shiver. She's right in front of them now. She touches the woman. The woman jerks back, not wanting to be touched by this creepy stranger. She reaches out again, but this time she grabs the woman's hips, and holds it tight in place. The woman cries out behind the gag, trying to shake that violating hand off. She reaches he other hand out again, but this time riming her vaginal entrance. The woman bucked up into the finger on impulse, but accidentally shoved that finger into her vagina, with a grunt. She smiled, liking the wetness of the whole her children will be birthed from. She wiggled her finger around inside the woman, pushing her finger in deeper. At which this action caused the woman to whimper and rock against that pleasurable finger. But as the woman was moaning, she started to feel a blunt force at her anus, and she stopped. That force was shoved in causing her ring to tear, and blood to seep out. The woman screamed. It was much, much bigger than a finger, and larger and longer than any penis she's taken. It stopped right at her rectum. Unmoving, the object grew at the base. The woman could feel it. Then, it squirted something. Something slimy. The woman screamed again. The feeling is so strange. The woman whimpered and She laughed... Then the finger that had been long forgotten about, had been pulled out. But was quick replaced by something similar to the object in her anus. She stopped breathing at the pain. The woman had just now realized she was crying. It stopped. Then something started to move. Something inside her anus. The woman could feel it. Then it stopped. Only seconds after the object in her vagina squirted the same fluid inside her cervix, and the woman grunted at the feeling of being so full. Then it moved. The woman's stomach is greatly expanding. She laughed. The woman cried even harder at the burning pain, and she passed out. She laughed even harder. She stepped back. Then started walking over to the man. "Are you ready for my babies?", She hummed to herself. The man thrashed around. She grabbed his flaccid penis. She stroked and watched as he grew hard. "I'm sorry, but this part will be a little painful for you." She spoke with a guilty yet amused tone. She guided her finger up his shaft, to his slit. She nudged the hole. The man grunted. The man wasn't even expecting it. Something thrust straight into his penis. He screamed and started thrashing again. The man immediately stopped when he felt that object expand. The man is crying now. The object is releasing a fluid now. The passage so tight there's no way for leaking out. Then the man felt it. A pop as the fluid hit the end of his testicles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll finish this soon...


End file.
